Siempre Fuiste Tu
by Miss Writer 05
Summary: "Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a amarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper"


**Siempre Fuiste Tu **

_"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a amarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper"_

Los ojos Emma brillaban por las lágrimas acumuladas mientras veía las tranquilas aguas del enorme lago de Central Park, suspiro pesadamente antes de abrir la palma de su mano para mirar una vez más el hermoso anillo de compromiso con el cual hacia unos meses atrás le había pedido matrimonio a Regina, sonrió con amargura cuando los recuerdos de aquel día azotaron su mente.

\- _Emma, puedo saber que tramas – Regina pidió mientras era arrastrada por su novia hacia la parte superior de la torre del reloj – ¿Por qué venimos aquí? _

\- _Aquí fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, ¿recuerdas? – Emma le recordó frenándose justo frente al enorme reloj – estábamos paradas justo aquí, discutiendo sobre algo y entonces sucedió, nos besamos _

\- _Discutíamos porque tú no querías obedecerme cuando te pedí que detuvieras las agujas con tus poderes y sin mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien me beso a mí _

\- _Y tú me correspondiste – la rubia le recordó con un tono divertido _

\- _¿Por qué estamos aquí? _

\- _Cierra los ojos – Emma pidió con sutileza – no voy hacer nada loco, lo prometo – aseguro cuando vio cierta desconfianza por parte de su chica _

\- _Regina obedeció el mandato de su novia, segundos después sintió como Emma tomaba su mano derecha y dejaba un algo pequeño sobre su palma, antes de que su novia la autorizara abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintió que su respiración se detenía cuando vio lo que tenía en la palma de su mano – por dios Emma – susurro sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían – estas pidiéndome… _

\- _Regina Mills – Emma pronuncio su nombre con dulzura impidiéndole que siguiera hablando – ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? _

\- _¿Lo dices en serio? _

\- _Nunca en mi vida había hablado tan en serio, yo te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. _

\- _Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida tu lado Emma Swan _

\- _¿Entonces aceptas casarte conmigo? _

\- _Claro que acepto – dijo muy sonriente, para luego atrapar los labios de la rubia entre los suyos y besarla de una forma bastante apasionada _

Emma cerró su mano con fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. En ese instante se sentía como la mujer más estúpida de todo el mundo, porque una semana después de haberse comprometido con Regina, una nueva amenaza llego a Storybrooke, una que puso sus vidas de cabeza al mismo tiempo que puso a prueba el amor que había entre ambas.

\- _No tenías por qué golpear a Robín – Regina le reclamo a su prometida mientras se adentraba al interior de su mansión _

\- _No tenía que hacerlo, pero quería hacerlo – Emma dijo con enfado siguiendo a la morena – como se atreve a decir que el es tu final feliz y de paso intentar besarte… _

\- _Aun así no tenías por qué golpearlo – Regina dijo adentrándose hacia la cocina de su enorme casa – se supone que eres quien imparte autoridad, ¿Qué pensara la gente del pueblo ahora? _

\- _Que su Sheriffs no deja que un ladrón de quinta embauque a su futura esposa _

\- _Vi la página – le recordó a su novia – Robín no estaba metiendo cuando dijo que estábamos destinado a estar juntos _

\- _Yo también vi la página – le recordó intentando no perder la paciencia – al igual que tu vi lo que ahí estaba plasmado y sinceramente pienso que las cosas no tienen que pasar exactamente como ahí está plasmado _

\- _Para ti es fácil decirlo porque eres la salvadora, en cambio yo soy la reina malvada y los villanos no tienen finales felices _

\- _No eres una villana – comento acercándose a su novia y pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de esta – eres Regina Mills, alcaldesa de Storybrooke y futura esposa de la Sheriffs, yo soy tu final feliz _

\- _Suena sencillo _

\- _Es sencillo _

\- _No Emma, no es sencillo – aseguro zafándose de los brazos de la rubia – esa página dice cómo deben ser las cosas en mi vida_

\- _¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – de pronto noto la mirada afligida de la morena – estas dudando sobre nosotras, ¿cierto? _

\- _Emma… _

\- _¿Cómo puedes dudar después de todo por lo que hemos pasado? _

\- _Yo… _

\- _A no ser que alguien te haya hecho dudar – analizo la situación – te has estado viendo con Robín, ¿cierto? – Vio cómo su prometida bajaba la mirada al suelo – responde mi pregunta Regina – exigió comenzando a perder la paciencia – ¿Te has estado viendo con Robín?_

\- _No hemos reunido un par de veces – respondió sintiéndose un poco incomoda por el rumbo que estaba llevando la conversación _

\- _¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? _

\- _Emma… _

\- _¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? _

\- _Nos besamos, pero no paso más nada, solo fue un beso _

\- _Emma sintió como su corazón comenzaba a romperse – bien solo fue un beso – dijo intentando no romper en llanto – ¿aun quieres casarte conmigo? _

\- _Ya no estoy tan segura – respondió de manera cautelosa – sé que siento algo muy fuerte por ti, pero ya no estoy tan segura de que tú seas mi final feliz _

\- _La rubia sintió como si un puñal acabara de ser clavado bruscamente en su corazón – regrésame el anillo – exigió tomando una postura bastante severa, esa que solía optar cuando se sentía amenazada o dolida – si tienes tantas dudas acerca de nosotras, entonces lo mejor será que me devuelvas el anillo _

_Al oír las exigencias de la rubia, Regina no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte punza en su corazón, miro durante unos segundos el hermoso anillo que se encontraba insertado en el dedo anular de su mano derecha para luego sacárselo muy despacio _

\- _Lo siento en verdad – se disculpó con Emma mientras le regresaba el anillo – no quería que pasara así _

\- _No voy a perdonarte nunca por esto – dijo tomando el anillo de mala manera para luego salir de la mansión tan rápido como pudo _

_Después de esa amarga conversación y dolorosa ruptura, muchas fueron las noches que Emma lloro encerrada en su habitación mientras escuchaba "Let Her Go", escucho aquella canción una y otra vez hasta que entendió por fin lo que quería decir, bueno ella sabía lo que quería decir, solo que al estar en aquella dura situación fue cuando comprendió que si en verdad amaba a Regina, entonces debía respetar la decisión que estaba había tomado sobre con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida. _

\- _Emma, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Regina pregunto sorprendida al encontrarse a la rubia esperándola frente a su enorme mansión _

\- _Vine a hablar contigo – respondió acercándose a ella _

\- _Es curioso que hayas venido hablar, cuando la última semana no has respondido ni una sola de mis llamadas – el reclamo por parte de la alcaldesa fue contundente _

\- _No puedes culparme por eso, ¿cierto? _

\- _Si, supongo que no puedo… ¿sobre quieres hablar? _

\- _Sobre lo que te dije el día que terminamos_

\- _Emma… _

\- _No déjame hablar – pidió de manera suplicante y Regina asintió dándole permiso que lo hiciera – sé que te dije que jamás te perdonaría, pero eso no es cierto, lo dije solo porque estaba muy enojada… _

\- _Me odias, ¿cierto? _

\- _No, jamás podría odiarte… Regina no entiendo tu decisión, de verdad que no la entiendo, pero la respeto. _

\- _Lamento el dolor que te estoy causando _

\- _Sé que lo haces – durante unos segundos miro aquellos hermosos ojos marrones que tanto amaba – espero que seas muy feliz al lado de Robín, lo mereces _

\- _Gracias Srta. Swan_

_Sin decir nada más Emma comenzó alejarse lentamente por el pasillo que llevaba hasta la acera, Regina siguió con su mirada a la rubia hasta que esta desapareció por completo. Desde ese momento no volvieron a tener ningún tipo de contacto la una con la otra. Emma decidió centrar toda su atención en su trabajo y su hijo, pero casi dos meses después su corazón volvió a sufrir inmensamente cuando se enteró del apresurado y sorpresivo matrimonio de Regina con aquel ladrón de quinta, y esa noticia la llevo a tomar una importante decisión. _

\- _Por favor Emma, no hagas esto – Mary volvió a suplicarle a su hija mientras veía a esta meter su maleta en la parte trasera de su escarabajo – irte de_ _Storybrooke no es la solución_

\- _Tu madre tiene razón, deberías hacerle caso – David apoyo a su esposa – huir es de cobardes y tú no eres una cobarde_

\- _No estoy huyendo – aseguro la rubia cerrando la puerta de su vehículo – solo necesito poner un poco de distancia, hasta que… _

\- _Hasta que ya no te duela – Mary completo – entiendo que no quieras estar aquí cuando Regina se case, ¿pero irte?, tienes un hijo por el cual velar _

\- _No me voy para siempre, solo serán un par de meses – Emma le informo a sus padres – ya hable con Henry y él me apoya, ¿podrían ustedes dos hacer lo mismo? _

\- _De acuerdo, te apoyaremos – David le hizo saber a su hija – solo con la condición de que estés siempre en contacto_

\- _Lo prometo _

\- _Yo aún creo que no deberías irte – Mary refuto no muy contenta – amas a Regina, y deberías luchar por ella, te estas rindiendo demasiado fácil _

\- _Ella tomo una decisión madre, eligió a Robín por encima de mí – dijo intentando no exasperarse por la insistencia de su progenitora _

\- _Ella esta confundida, piensa que Robín es su final feliz, porque en el bosque encantado ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse y enamorarse – la maestra le recordó – pero aquí en Storybrooke todo es diferente, ustedes se conocieron, se odiaron y finalmente se enamoraron, ya nada de lo que está escrito en el libro es válido, al menos no para ustedes dos_

\- _Y aun sabiendo que las cosas aquí son diferentes lo eligió a el – Emma dijo bastante dolida – no puedo obligarla a que regrese conmigo, Regina esta con quien quiere estar y yo debo aceptar su decisión, por mucho que me duela _

\- _Mary Margaret noto el gran sufrimiento por el cual su hija estaba pasando – por favor regresa pronto – le imploro abrazándola con fuerza _

\- _Volveré, lo prometo – Emma aseguro forzando una pequeña sonrisa_

Había pasado una semana desde que Emma había llegado a New York, y se imaginaba que para esas alturas la mujer que en algún momento iba a ser su esposa ya estaba felizmente casada con el hombre que supuestamente era su final feliz. Empuño con más fuerza aquel anillo, el cual era su constate recordatorio de lo que había perdido, hizo amago de arrojar el argolla hacia el lago pero una voz a sus espalda la detuvo en seco.

\- **No lo arrojes, por favor** – Regina suplico acercándose – **si lo tiras, no solo te desharás de ese anillo, sino que también de mi **

\- **¿Regina?** – La rubia pregunto estupefacta por la sorpresiva llegada de su ex

\- **Por Dios Srta. Swan, pareciera como si hubiera visto un fantasma** – bromeo la alcaldesa quedando frente a la rubia

\- **¿Qué haces aquí? **

\- **Creo que es bastante obvio no… estoy aquí buscándote a ti **

\- **Pero tú no puedes salir de Storybrooke **

\- **Hice una poción que me permitiera salir **

\- **¿Por qué? **

\- **Porque tenía que encontrarte para pedirte que regresaras a mi lado **

\- **¿A tu lado?** – Cuestiono sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba – **pero tú estás casada con Robín**

\- **No, no lo estoy **

\- **¿Qué? **

\- **No me case Emma, no pude hacerlo** – la morena se atrevió a dar un paso más cerca de la rubia – **solo hay una persona con la cual deseo casarme, y esa persona eres tu **

\- **No me lo puedo creer** – Emma susurro más sorprendida de lo que estaba al principio – **siento como si estuviera alucinando**

\- **No alucinas** – le aseguro tomando una de sus manos llevándola hacia su mejilla derecha – **estoy aquí, justo frente a ti… ¿Qué dices Emma Swan?, ¿me aceptas de regreso? **

\- **Yo** – miro durante unos segundos aquellos hermoso ojos marrones que la miraban de forma expectante – **no puedo** – finalmente dijo dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de su ex prometida

\- **¿Qué?** – Regina pregunto completamente desencajada por la respuesta dada por la rubia – **¿Por qué no?**

\- **Porque me dejaste** – le recordó con un poco de rabia – **elegiste a Robín por encima de mí, tu, tú me dejaste, ahora te apareces aquí para decirme que me quieres de regreso y esperas que te acepte así como si nada hubiera pasado**

\- **Cometí un error Emma **

\- **Uno muy grande**

\- **De acuerdo, sé que te lastime al elegir a Robín, pero creo que deberías entenderme un poco** – la alcaldesa exigió comenzando a enfadarse por la actitud de Emma – **tenía miedo**

\- **¿Miedo de que? **

\- **Miedo de estar dejando ir mi final feliz **

\- **Lo que dices no te está ayudando **

\- **Emma, se me ha negado muchas veces la felicidad, tanto que por un momento llegue a pensar que no estaba en mi destino ser feliz, pero apareciste tú con tu actitud tan arrogante e insoportable y entonces las cosas cambiaron, yo cambie**

\- **Si te sentías tan feliz, ¿entonces porque me dejaste?**

\- **Porque apareció Robín y junto con él una página que me demostraba que si tenía un final feliz escrito **

\- **Regina no entiendo lo que intentas decir **

\- **Lo que intento decir es que sentía miedo de que si no escogía a Robín no tendría lo que tanto he anhelado y buscado **

\- **Tu final feliz **

\- **Exactamente **

\- **Eso solo demuestra lo egoísta que eres Regina **

\- **Lo sé… yo he sido muchas cosas, una adolescente con un amor imposible, una reina desdichada, una cobarde, una reina malvada y una mujer sumamente egoísta** – dio un paso al frente para así quedar más cerca de la rubia y poder tomar las manos de esta entre las suyas – **pero ahora soy simplemente una mujer de carne y hueso, para frente a la persona que ama, suplicándole que vuelva amarla como una vez lo hizo**

Emma no dijo nada, simplemente deslizo sus manos hasta el rostro de la morena, la cual contuvo la respiración mientras ella lentamente acercaba su rostro hacia el suyo propio. Regina posó una mano en el hombro de Emma mientras que enredaba su otra mano en su frondosa cabellera rubia para luego con un movimiento ágil pegar sus labios a los suyos.

Un beso, un simple beso, y el cuerpo de ambas reaccionaban con la misma fuerza que la de los sentimientos que permanecían adormecidos en el interior de ambas. Sus labios bailaban, los unos pegados a los otros, sus cabezas giraban, sus corazones galopaban, sus pieles se electrificaban, y sus vientres se calentaban.

\- **Entonces dejaste a Robín segundos después que este dijera acepto **– Emma susurro sin poderse creer lo que la morena acaba de contarle – **¿no crees que eso fue algo cruel?**

\- **Hubiera sido peor si me hubiera casado con él, amándote a ti, ¿no crees?** – Regina refuto con un tono bastante calmado

\- **Si, tienes razón **– concordó con la morena, quien sonrió satisfecha por eso

Ambas mujeres se encontraban recostadas en la cama del pequeño apartamento que Emma había alquilado hacia una semana atrás, Regina sonreían felizmente mientras permanecía recostada sobre el pecho de amada rubia, apenas estaba cubierta por una sábana que le llegaba a la parte baja de su espalda, podía sentir como las manos de Emma subían y bajaban con sutileza por su espalda.

\- **Tenemos que regresar ****Storybrooke** – Regina susurro antes de dejar un tierno beso sobre la clavícula de su amante – **Por qué regresaras conmigo, ¿cierto?**

\- **Por supuesto que regresare contigo** – aseguro con mucha firmeza – **pero antes hay algo que debo hacer**

\- **¿Qué cosa? **

\- La rubia tomo el anillo que hacia horas había estado a punto de botar – **Regina Mills, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?** – le pregunto a su compañera suavemente

\- **Si quiero** – respondió la morena sin ningún tipo de dudas para luego lanzarse hacia los labios de la rubia, quien la recibió con entusiasmo y fervor

Tres semanas después todos los habitantes de Storybrooke se encontraban reunidos en jardín de la mansión Mills, siendo testigos de la unión matrimonial entre la alcaldesa Mills y la Sheriffs Swan. Ambas mujeres se sonreían mutuamente, tomadas de las manos mientras el juez de paz recitaba su discurso sobre el amor y las adversidades que este debe enfrentar.

\- **Emma** – el juez miro a la rubia – **¿aceptas a Regina como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que las muerte las separe?**

\- **Acepto** – Emma respondió sin chistear

\- **Regina, ¿aceptas Emma como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte las separe? **

\- **Acepto** – la alcaldesa respondió sin ningún tipo de dudas

\- **Muy bien, por el poder que me confiere el estado de Boston, yo las declaro unidas en matrimonio** – sentencio el juez – **pueden besarse**

Ambas mujeres acercaron sus rostros sonriéndose mutuamente para fundirse en un apasionado beso que hizo de forma inmediata estallar en aplausos a todos los presentes quienes sonreían feliz al ver que ya de manera oficial Emma Swan y Regina Mills estaba casadas.

\- **Sin duda alguna ellas nacieron para estar juntas** – Mary Margaret susurro intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de su ojos – **hacen una hermosa pareja**

\- **Sin duda alguna** – David concordó con su esposa mientras pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro de está atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para – **nuestra hija ya es una mujer casa**

Una lluvia de pétalos blancos comenzó a caer sobre la recién casada, quienes sonrieron felizmente para luego tomarse de la mano y caminar hacia la salida mientras la lluvia de pétalos seguía cayendo sobre ellas conforme avanzaban.

\- **Emma ven aquí… **

\- La Sheriffs escucho que su esposa le gritaba desde su estudio, por lo que sin dudarlo corrió a ver que le sucedida – **¿Qué pasa amor?** – pregunto acercándose a la morena que se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio sujetando un papel entre sus manos

\- **Mira lo que acabo de encontrar** – comento ofreciéndole la hoja que sostenía

\- **Por Dios** – la rubia susurro mirando aquella hoja que su esposa le acaba de entregar, la cual era nada más y nada menos una nueva versión del final feliz de la reina malvada – **¿Cómo hiciste esto?**

\- **No fui yo** – respondió incorporándose de su asiento – **apareció en una de las gavetas de mi escritorio** – miro una vez más el dibujo – **te ves muy bien con armadura** – le comento a su esposa con un tono juguetón

\- **No entiendo, ¿de dónde salió este dibujo? Y ¿Por qué yo uso una armadura? **

\- **Ese dibujo es una representación gráfica de nuestra vida en el bosque encantado… es un como hubieran sido las cosas si yo nunca hubiera arrojado la maldición que nos trajo a este mundo**

\- **Espera me estás diciendo que nosotras estábamos destinadas a terminar juntas… y yo iba a ser una guerrera de armadura brillante **

\- Así parece

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Honestamente no lo sé – respondió riendo divertida – **lo único que sé es que Robín nunca fue mi final feliz, sino tu Emma Swan **

Se perdieron una en la mirada de la otra, ninguna supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirándose sin decir nada, luego poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando y sus labios se unieron en un beso uno que era como el numero 1000 mil pero que para ellas se sentía como el primero, ya que tenía la sutiliza, el encanto y el sabor de aquel primer beso que una vez compartieron hace un tiempo atrás.

\- Regina se separó levemente de su esposa y acaricio el rostro de esta con ternura – **siempre fuiste tú** – le susurro de manera tierna – **mi final feliz siempre fuiste tú Emma Swan**

_Lo predestinado, siempre ocurre, así muchas cosas se interpongan en su camino, el final siempre será el mismo…_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Once Upon A Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

**Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


End file.
